Atrapado y esclavizado
by Bloodyletter
Summary: Esta es la vida de Tuor, hijo de Huor y de las penurias que le ocurrieran durante toda su vida, aunque llegó a ser dichoso, algo en él aún quedaba de aquellos años en Angmar. Plis, no sean malos y dejen RR!


**TUOR E IDRIL**

**(_por__ Uialwen_)**

**Cap****. 1.**

**Atrapado y esclavizado**

Tuor tenía 16 años. Su padre había muerto durante la Nirnnaeth Arnoediad (la Batalla de las Lágrimas Innumerables) y fue criado desde entonces por los elfos sindar, a pesar de ser él un Hombre.

    En uno de los días de caza, una horda de orcos lo atrapó, junto al grupo de elfos que habían salido a los bosques circundantes en busca de alimentos.

    Los trasgos los llevaron ante Lorgan el Oriental, su jefe.

- Señor, hemos atrapado a varios elfos y a este hombre- dijo Gorghûn a su jefe empujando a Tuor quien cayó al suelo por causa del empujón y eso le provocó algunas leves contusiones en el brazo derecho y en las rodillas.

- Que lo lleven a las minas, al igual que a los demás elfos inmundos y que pique la roca y el hierro. Dame tu nombre, hombre- añadió Lorgan exigiéndoselo al chico que fue levantado y con una mirada de odio le dio su nombre.

- Tuor, hijo de Huor.

- Bien, lleváoslos de mi vista- ordenó Lorgan el Oriental.

    Los orcos los llevaron entre silenciosas lágrimas por la mala suerte de ellos que no habían vigilado suficientemente los pasos en falso que habían dado.

    En las minas hacía un frío helado en el aire. El orco Gorghûn le puso en manos un pico y le indicó que debía picar la roca y el hierro y no podría parar hasta que la comida llegara.

    Llevaba innumerables horas picando la dura roca y el hierro. Estaba agotado, sudoroso, con los pies helados y destrozados de estar de pie. Las manos cubiertas de horrendos callos abiertos y sangrantes, pero no paraba de picar, pues un horroroso y cruel orco con un potente látigo se lo impedía a cada vez que intentaba aminorar el ritmo por el dolor que le producían las manos.

    La comida que le daban era escasa y a menudo asquerosa, pero por lo menos algo le daban. Comía vorazmente pues sólo le daban dos comidas al día y no podía parar de picar para comer algo entre las inmensas horas que pasaba picando y extrayendo el hierro para Melkor. Parecía que Tuor no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo aquel ritmo de vida.

    Apenas sí veía a quienes durante los años en los que le faltó su padre le criaron y tampoco podía hablar con ellos, eso era inimaginable.

    Así pasaron los meses y sus raídas ropas le quedaban grandes, pues había adelgazado visiblemente desde que le capturaran y le esclavizaran.

    Estaba irreconocible y ya hacía un año de su captura y que Lorgan le esclavizara.

    La vida ya no se le reflejaba en aquellos hermosos ojos como antaño ocurriera junto a sus preciados elfos libres y se le veía la madurez prematura, y apenas tenía diecisiete años de edad.

    En su mirada también observaban las muertes de muchos esclavos (hombres y elfos). En su mayoría elfos consumidos por el duro trabajo y la tristeza que se les llevaba la vida al no poder ver la luz de las hermosas estrellas creadas por Varda.

    Cada vez que entraban más elfos y hombres esclavizados, Tuor alimentaba el deseo de escapar de aquel horrendo y oscuro lugar para volver a ver la luz de Anar (el sol) la luz estelar y la luz de la pálida Isil (la luna)

    En su mente pasaba a menudo el pensamiento de escapar y eso le mantenía vivo en parte. Entonces, un derrumbe provocó la muerte de varios hombres y elfos y las lágrimas pugnaban por salir y correr por las mejillas de Tuor, con gran dolor y pesar despidió las almas de aquellos valientes elfos y hombres que habían aguantado a pesar de los tormentos a los que eran sometidos, con hermosas palabras élficas.

    Su vida giraba entorno al deseo de salir de aquel infierno de Melkor, quien sólo deseaba dominar la Tierra Media a pesar de tener que retar a los Valar, quienes temían por la penosa vida que Hombres y Elfos debían llevar por culpa del malvado Ainu. Estaban esperando el mejor momento para acabar con aquel que había sembrado el terror y la destrucción en la tierra que antaño fuera su morada.

    En ese oscuro lugar, lo elfos perdían la belleza que les caracterizaba. Muchos elfos morían o eran sometidos a los tormentos de los Balrogs que los abrasaban.

    Tuor odiaba profundamente a Melkor y a todas las criaturas que estuvieran a su servicio por el tormento que les daba a quienes fueran sus familiares durante su infancia y cada vez tenía más clara la idea de su huída.

    Dos años más, pasaron y ya llevaba tres encerrado en aquella horrible mina sin ver la luz del día ni la claridad de la noche. Un plan surgió de la nada y esperó largamente la oportunidad; trabajando y durmiendo escasa y monótonamente.

    La que fuera una siempre alegre cara, ahora reflejaba el cansancio, el odio y el deseo de salir de una vez por todas de aquel horrible infierno.

    Un año más tarde le llegó la tan ansiada oportunidad. Hizo como si muriera de agotamiento y los orcos lo sacaron a rastras de allí, y muchos elfos creyeron que Tuor, hijo de Huor, había sucumbido al fin y lloraron y sus corazones les arrebataron su inmortalidad, provocando que una lenta muerte (el don que los Enanos y Hombres, poseían) se sumiera sobre ellos.

    Cuando los orcos lo hubieron sacado, Tuor, con el pico aún amarrado, arremetió contra los dos orcos que se habrían encargado de descuartizarlo para dar de comer a los orcos. Entonces huyó deprisa, pues sabía que muchos orcos habían visto lo que él había hecho, así que corrió siempre hacia delante sin tan siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

********************

_Hola!_

_Sé que es corto, pero este es sólo el primer capitulo._

_Es mi primer fic de El Silmallirion y espero que tenga una buena acogida._

_Muchos besos y espero me manden RR! **.**_

_Uialwen___


End file.
